


Oceans of Chocolate

by Asphault



Series: Dream Team (and friends) Drabbles [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gift Giving, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dreamnotfound, heatwaves mention, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphault/pseuds/Asphault
Summary: Dream and George spend their first Christmas together.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Series: Dream Team (and friends) Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011903
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	Oceans of Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Christmas fluff to soothe your soul.
> 
> Happy Holidays!

George wakes up late into the chilly day, pulling the covers up to his nose and attempting to nuzzle into Clay’s constant warmth. Coffee coloured eyes open in surprise, the space that Clay once occupied quickly losing it’s warmth. A whine escapes his pouty lips as George sits up and pulls the blanket closer around himself, eyes scanning the room. His boyfriend is nowhere to be seen. With a soft huff of defeat, he tosses his legs over the bed’s edge, feet landing on the cold hardwood floor and sending a fresh wave of goosebumps over his skin. Wearing the thick fluffy blanket like a cape, George stands and shuffles out the door, catching the enticing smell of something sweet in the air and following it thoughtlessly. 

Padding into the kitchen, George melts at the sight before him - Clay’s tall figure hunched over the stovetop, cramped in the tiny London flat’s kitchenette. 

“What are you doing?” George asks quietly, making his way to the other man’s side and pressing his face into Clay’s bicep. The warmth soothes his restlessness, as George clears his throat, shaking off the sleep that clings to his body. 

“Homemade hot chocolate,” Clay says, watching the pot closely as he stirs the chocolatey mixture with a soft smile, “I made my mom teach me how to make it before I flew over.” 

George’s heart swells as he hugs the tall man, wrapping him in the blanket and doing his best to stay out of the way. Clay isn’t used to white Christmases, especially not the frigid cold weather of London, but somehow the cold wasn’t bothering his warm Floridian blood as much as it was George. 

When Clay finishes the hot chocolate, he pours George a mug and settles it in between his chilly, lithe fingers as he presses a kiss to George’s forehead. They enjoy the treat together on the couch, cuddled up beneath two blankets as Christmas classics play on the tv ahead of them. George idly thinks about how perfect the scene would be if only there were a fireplace roaring before them, warming up the flat with a smokey smell and easy background sound. The hot chocolate is delicious, creamy and rich with a subtle minty flavour - George savors it just as much as he’s savored the rest of this holiday season with Clay. Their first Christmas _together._

Clay hums, pulling George back from his blissful memories and grounding him back in the sweet reality he’s in, “I got you a gift y’know,” He starts, emerald eyes meeting George’s. George aches to know what the colour must truly look like. 

“What’d you get me,” George asks, tilting his head and effectively reminding Clay of a curious puppy, “I hope it’s nothing too nice…” 

“I’ll get it in a minute. And for the record, George, you deserve the world.” Clay responds, nudging his shoulder against the smaller man’s and punctuating his sentence with a sip. 

George is too flustered and happy to argue, chest blooming with fondness and comfort. However, he does find it in himself to whine and pout when Clay detangles their limbs, leaving with the promise of gifts and plenty more snuggles. George’s eyes nearly pop out of his head when Clay effortlessly carries in a small stack of boxes. 

“Clay!” George scolds, but there’s no anger behind it - just shock and a deafened and underlying disbelief. Something calling from George’s insecure mind that he doesn’t deserve this - doesn’t deserve Clay at all. Clay sets the gifts down in front of George with the corners of his mouth tugged up in a gentle look, almost as if he can read George’s mind. Strong arms wrap around George’s smaller form and pull him in as Clay climbs back under the blanket and presses a kiss to the other man’s mouth. 

George shivers at the gentleness, the soft press of Clay’s mint-chocolate lips against his own, preening at the unending love pouring from the soft sigh that escapes Clay’s lips as they separate. “Okay, open them.” 

George picks up a hefty box and looks at Clay with an expression that reads _‘you really shouldn’t have.’_ Clay shakes his head and grins, nuzzling George’s shoulder in encouragement. George opens it to the sight of an amazingly soft heated blanket, because George is _always_ complaining about being cold, and Clay knows he’s going to have to go back to Florida and take his warmth with him. George breathes a laugh and kisses the blond’s temple, “You’re such a brat.” he says fondly, reaching for the next gift. 

He groans and rolls his eyes at the other man when he unwraps the Dreamland vinyl, “What’s your obsession with heatwaves?” George teases, but secretly he’s thrumming with excitement at the idea of hanging it up on his wall and having the twitch viewers go feral. Clay looks like he’s thinking the same, a wolfish grin playing on his lips.   
“It’s a good song. ‘N I melt you ‘n all, right?” Clay sings, smirking at George’s steadily blushing face. 

“Shut up.” He demands, grabbing the next box and unwrapping it just as carefully as the previous. George softens at the reality of their distance when he sees the set of cheesy touch activated lights that send signals to one another. His heart weighs down with the unfortunate truth to their relationship - that they live an ocean apart - but he manages a smile because he knows that when Clay has those moments, the ones of unrelenting self doubt, he’ll be able to call for George without a need for the words he can never seem to find. 

“Cuz I’m bad at letting you know when I need you…” Clay clarifies, trying to suppress the way he instinctually hides his face in George’s shoulder. George notices but doesn’t push, he simply giggles at Clay’s shyness and hugs him close.   
  


“Thank you Clay,” George starts, pushing his nose into his hair, “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” 

Hesitation sings in George’s ear, telling him not to present the gift he’d gotten for the man in his arms. The man who means everything to George. But he knows that he deserves it. So shakily, he separates himself from Clay once again, “Let me get your gift, okay?” 

Clay cries when he sees the promise rings. 

Makes George promise to keep them on always. 

Because Clay never wants to let go, and he's more in love than George could ever truly understand. 

**Author's Note:**

> always be pluggin  
> Twitter: Bunny_bons  
> instagram: Bunny_bons


End file.
